


Those Gorgeous Wayne Boys

by closette



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, In a vague AU where everyone's happy, M/M, Sibling Bonding, not superbat-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closette/pseuds/closette
Summary: Girls gossip about those gorgeous Wayne boys.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	Those Gorgeous Wayne Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful art by [htnks](https://htnks.tumblr.com/post/187463577430). <3

* * *

"Look! They're all here tonight!"

The girls subtly steal glances, the younger ones giggling. The others have a more predatory look in their eyes, lingering over arms and chests in perfectly tailored suits. 

"They're usually gone after they talk to the VIPs, I wonder why they're still hanging around?"

"Damn, those Wayne boys are hot." Somebody swats that girl in the arm, hissing _we have pre-teens here_!

One of them sighs. "How can all four of them have blue eyes? So unfair."

"I think Damian's eyes are greenish-blue? They're so pretty up close, I talked to him once in school."

"Dick, Tim, and Jason must workout everyday, yummm, look at those dorito shaped bodi-" another swat in the arm.

"Dick's the best one for sure. He's really charming and funny when I talk to him. Also have you seen him with his brothers? He'd be the perfect boyfriend. Ugh, I'm right here Richard!"

Someone chimes in, "I think he's with the Commissioner's daughter though."

"Oh really? What a power couple. So lucky!"

"No way, that's so boring, Jason's the best! Have you seen him on his bike? I'm like, take me with you."

"Pleeaaase, Tim has the looks _and_ the brains, plus he's so mature for his age. He runs Wayne Enterprises along with Mr. Wayne! He clearly has it all."

"You've never seen Damian in fencing class. He's really nice to me and my friends, and sometimes helps us, since he's the best in our class. He's also quiet, not like the other boys there."

"I don't really care about Damian, dear, because he's a kid. But you're just too adorable, do you liiiike him?" Ending in a sing-song voice.

"N-no I don’t!"

* * *

"Bruce, what on earth have you been doing here for so long?"

Hidden in the balcony, Bruce puts a finger against his lips. _Ssshhh_. Then pats his side, inviting Clark to join him in his eavesdropping.

The conversation behind the wall he's leaning against is too entertaining.

* * *

"You're so thirsty, Kim. If you like them _that_ much why don't you talk to them?" one of the girls says, exasperated.

"Yeah, then maybe you can bring them here!" someone chimes in, gleeful.

Kim scoffs. "Maybe I will! You think I'll back down from a dare?"

Then she saunters off. Honestly, she's been meaning to talk to Jason (again, that leather jacket, oh my), but the other boys (except the kid) are okay too.

* * *

Clark shakes his head, "Kids these days are something else. Much braver than me anyway."

Bruce chuckles, "Well, you did get what you want... eventually. What are the boys doing now?"

He searches for the voices of the four boys, listens, then snorts. “Let’s just say, those girls are in for a reality check." 

Bruce turns his head sharply. "They're not breaking cover are they?"

"No, they're not, but... I love your boys, I really do. You've raised them to be the best versions of who they are, raised them to be heroes."

He slips his hand into Bruce's, feels the man squeeze him back, feeling the thanks for the compliment. 

"But they're little shits."

Bruce mock gasps. Clark likes to drop curses now and then around Bruce, just to prove he's not the aw-shucks, g'morning ma'am, apple-pie eating farmboy he's always teased to be. 

"You're lucky I know you love them... but yes, yes they are."

* * *

As Kim nears the boys, thinking of a _sophisticated_ way to insert herself into their conversation, she stops at what she's seeing. And hearing.

Tim finishes with "... and that's why you'll always be short, Damian."

Dick has a trickle of wine on his mouth he's wiping off while laughing hysterically.

Jason was holding Damian by the scruff of his suit, stopping him from lunging full force into Tim. "Tim! Why the fuck are you bringing this up now?"

Tim drinks deeply from his wine glass. "I'm drunk."

Damian hisses,"Be careful of careless curses, Drake. You forget, of the two of us, I'm the one with actual ties to magic." He tries to wriggle out of Jason's reach, still aware that they're with civilians. "I may just curse you to never fall asleep again! So take back what you said about me staying short and apologize!"

Tim looks at Damian contemplatively, then puts his empty wine glass on top of Damian's head.

Jason tightens his hold on Damian as the boy goes red in the face, flailing even more. "Help me out Dick!!! Jesus, this would have been a nightmare if he had his sword with him. Tim! Sober up already!" 

Dick finally downgrades to chuckles, taking Tim's wine glass away. "Alright, as fun as Drunk Tim was, that's enough alcohol for you. Let's go upstairs."

Tim whines, "Awww man, I rarely get drunk, I want to savor the feeling."

"No you have a board meeting tomorrow."

Tim looks at him contemplatively, then smacks his butt.

Dick clutches his butt. "Ow, Tim, what the hell?"

Tim shrugs. "I wanted to see if it's overrated. For the record, Dick, it's not. Congrats!"

Dick scowls, "I might just leave you here to embarrass yourself. But I'm a better man than all of you, so I'm going to take you upstairs now."

He drags Tim away, stopping him from trying to pat his ass.

"That's what you get for laughing at me, Richard!"

Jason pushes Damian forward. "C'mon hellspawn, you need to get to bed too. Make the most of a night off."

The kid digs his heels on the ground. "I'll go to bed if you let me have some wine too. Why is Drake allowed to do that and I'm not?"

Jason groans, "That's an endless hole of a conversation, just NO! Now let's go."

Damian looks like he's about to argue back but sees Kim frozen near them. He instead calms down, nods to her, and walks towards the stairs.

Jason sees Kim as well, says "Oh, hey, hope you're having a good night", then follows his brother.

* * *

Kim shakes herself out of her stupor, then decides to say nothing to the girls. Even if they're _apparently_ just stupid boys, they're still the best eye candy in these parties, and she won't be the one to kill the fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> If I saw a clump of beautiful blue eyed boys I'd stare at them from afar... But I won't because I'm scared they'd catch me looking.
> 
> Hope you liked this silly fic.


End file.
